Vacation In Another World: Revolution Version
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: Jolt, a depressed young Australian with a broken heart is caught in a freak storm and transported to the Beyblade world. Action, Romance and insanity insues as he shows the world what he is made of with the aid of his Bit Beast, Sol Dragon. KaixOCxHillary
1. Shocking Arrival

"Tch…" A 19-year-old spat as he kicked a coke can across plaza of his home city, Perth. He wore a black long sleeved t-shirt, black open leather vest, black pants and black boots. Off the pants hung a few chains and around his ankles where buckles, on his hands he wore black fingerless gloves and on his back he wore a black backpack. As his eyes followed the can fly off he spotted the last person he wanted to see.

The person he saw was a girl his own age; she had raven black hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore a white t-shirt and blue hipster jeans. "Jolt…" She said with a perfectly level voice.

"Did you forget… we don't know each other anymore." Jolt replied immediately as he strolled past. His blue eyes with their brown splotches fixed strait ahead.

"Fine! Be that way! See if I care! Jerk…" She spat back. She spun on her heel and stormed off towards the nearby Sizzlers with tears forming in her eyes.

They had a heck of a history. They had met over a year ago and just a month before she had confessed that she had a real thing for him. He had never had a girl out right say that. In fact no girl had ever. He was full of hope and had never been so happy in his life. Only to have that shattered when she said she didn't think they'd work out… when they had never been on a single date… or even attempted one.

Jolt just kept his pace as he fumed over the lingering memories of what could have been. During his fuming he failed to notice the total change in the weather. It was rare for Perth's weather to change so rapidly from bright and sunny to dark and stormy.

Jolt snapped out of his brooding by the feeling of a raindrop hitting the back of his neck. He looked up, only now noticing the weather and grunted, "What the fuck?"

At that moment a bolt of lightning struck him out of nowhere and all he saw was a bright flash…

* * *

Jolt's mind slowly began to work again. First he noticed that he was laying on something pointy, yet flexible, with a soft texture. Grass. Strange since he had been standing on pavement last he remembered. Then he noticed the bright thing in his eyes. Obviously the sun. 'Ok… this is bloody well weird…' He thought.

He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. His muscles felt rather stiff and ached. He looked around and saw he was on a hill over looking a park like he had only ever seen in those American TV shows. He looked to his right and saw a forest. Shrugging it off he looked to his left and did a double take. He saw what he never expected in a million years.

"A Beyblade dish… this is one bloody fucked up dream…" He mumbled to himself, 'And why is there a sharp feeling on my right butt check?' he thought and reached into his pocket. He grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out and sweatdropped. In his hand was a beyblade. It was black and fiery red. The attack ring had eight spikes and appeared to be of right spin orientation. The base was set up with sub-parts in attack position and had a semi-flat base, good for both attack and defence. The weight disk was a magnet disk set to the south polarity. Jolt eyed the blade closer and noticed the tip was odd. Then it clicked. It was one of those new fangled motorised blades.

He looked at the bit chip and noticed the creature emblazoned upon it. It was a jet-black dragon with a cat like appearance. Its fiery red eyes seemed to glow with an unnatural light. Jolt felt as if the dragon was giving off an aura of incredible power. He looked closer and puzzled out the name written on it. 'Sol Dragon… sounds cool…' He thought.

"Hey do you Beyblade?" Jolt heard someone ask from over his shoulder. He snapped up in surprise and spun onto his feet like lightning and swung a devastating back fist strike at the unknown assailant. But he stopped short once he saw the terrified look in the girl's eyes.

"Sorry… I get jumpy sometimes…" Jolt admitted to the girl. He scratched the back of his head nervously. He was sure he had scared her off.

"Oh… T-that's ok…" The girl gave a nervous laugh back before speaking again, "I'm Hillary, nice to meet you." She offered her hand to him and blushed slightly.

Jolt blushed back and shook back gently, holding back most of his strength from his grip before replying, "I'm Jolt, nice to meet you."

She pointed to the beyblade still in his hand and asked again, "So do you beyblade."

Jolt looked at the spinning top of mass destruction and replied, "I have an idea where I am now… I have no experience in battle the way people battle on this world."

"HUH!" Hillary's jaw went slack, "What are you talking about.

"You will understand in time…" Jolt replied, "Why did you ask anyway? To my knowledge you have no interest in Beyblading."

Hillary went redder then a tomato before admitting, "I kinda want to impress a guy I like. Do… you want to beybattle?" She blushed, 'He's cute… GAH! What am I thinking! I like Tyson! Wow nice ass… wah! Bad! Bad! Bad!' she thought.

Jolt sweatdropped again, "Um… lets go?" He suggested.

Hillary nodded with a chuckle and followed Jolt down to the dish. Jolt's eyes focused on the blades without even looking at the two who where battling. His eyes followed their every move. He suddenly commented.

"Dragoon Galaxy Turbo vs. Strata Dragoon…" Jolt's eyes followed their movements perfectly with his eyes.

Hillary looked at Jolt quizzically, "How can you tell?" She raised a curious eyebrow, "I mean other then looking at the bladders?"

"I can see what they look like." Jolt replied simply.

Hillary looked at him like he was crazy, "But they are spinning so fast they're a blur… how?"

Jolt shrug and moved his head to the right as the Strata Dragoon shot past where his head had just been, "I can't explain it but I can."

"Who's your new friend Hillary?" a dark haired boy in a red vest, yellow shirt and blue pants asked. Jolt looked at him and recognized someone he knew was an idiot.

"Hey Tyson, this is Jolt." Hillary introduced them. Tyson grinned and offered his hand and said, "Nice to meet a friend of Hillary's! A friend of hers is a friend of mine!"

Jolt just stood and ignored the offered hand. Tyson sighed, "Ah… your just like Kai…" Jolt shrugged.

"I can't believe you beat me again!" A young teen with red hair, a shirt with rolled up sleeves and jeans with on leg ripped off grumbled at Tyson.

"This is…" Both Hillary and Tyson began but Jolt finished for them, "Daichi."

Everyone just stared at him, "How…?"

Jolt shrugged, "I know more then you'd think…" He walked over to the now empty dish and removed the backpack that was still on his back and pulled out a jet-black launcher with a matching ripcord. He set his blade ready and assumed a stance for launch, "Lets go…"

Hillary pulled a pink launcher with a white ripcord out of nowhere and pulled out a pink version of the Dragoon Galaxy Turbo. She set up and got into a stance ready to launch as well.

Tyson and Daichi looked at each and said, "Ok…" Tyson stepped to the side of the dish between the two new bladders and started, "Three… two…"

At this point Jolt started as well and together the counted, "One… LET IT RIIIIIP!" Both Jolt and Hillary pulled their ripcords with all their might and sent their blades careening into the dish and strait at each other with a might crash.

Two blurs, one black one pink, darted around the dish as the two worked out how to control a beyblade. Before now Jolt had never dreamed it was possible to control a blade after it was launched but now he could feel he was moving it with thought.

Jolt grinned and looked at Hillary, "It's time to fight! GO SOL DRAGON!" Suddenly the black blur slammed into the pink one and began to push at it.

"Oh no…" Hillary whimpered, "Come on! You can do it! Fight back! HEARTS DRAGOON!"

The two beyblades broke away from each other and began to glow. Light shot from the blades and suddenly on Jolt's side was a 180 foot black dragon with a cat like frame and fiery eyes. It looked sharp, spiky and evil.

On Hillary's side was a 90 foot pink dragon. It looked a lot like Tyson's Dragoon only more rounded and feminine. Its chest had the shape of a heart on it.

Tyson and Daichi gapped at the two new Bit Beasts as they squared off. "Oh man…" Tyson gasped, "Hillary and this new guy have bit beast too?"

Daichi looked like he was about to wet himself, as he looked strait at Sol Dragon, "Its huge! I wonder how powerful it is?"

Suddenly the two bit beasts raced at each other roaring loadly.


	2. Sol Dragon vs Hearts Dragoon

Never trust your auto corrector on your Word program;

'After a slow trip through the park, Jolt spent to much time gazing around like an idiot, the four **bladders** entered the city…'

This is why! That would be really awkward for the owners of the bladders…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I do own Jolt, Hearts Dragoon, and Sol Dragon though.

Credit to Fading Light of Glory for the title! Thanks chickadee!

* * *

"Whoa!" Tyson yelled. He threw his arms up to protect his face from the rushing winds of power being generated by the two battling dragon bit beasts.

"Sol Dragon!" Jolt roared. His dark brown hair swept about wildly in the winds as his vest was blown behind him. "DARK ETERNAL!" He roared his lungs out in the flood of adrenalin that filled his body.

"Hearts Dragoon!" Hilary cried. She wasn't as ready for the winds that swept around the field of battle as Jolt had been and was struggling to hang on. "Use… whatever your special attack is!"

The Dragons roared in response and clashed at the same moment their beyblades crashed into each other. A blinding flash exploded from the blades and everyone was forced to cover their eyes or risk being blinded.

Quiet. Nothing made a noise as the dust settled. Tyson hazarded a look in the arena and gasped. Jolt's Sol Dragon was still spinning in the centre while Hilary's Hearts Dragoon sat motionless. "Jolt wins!" He cried.

No one else made a noise. Jolt hopped into the dish and picked up both blades and returned Heart Dragoon to Hilary. He smiled to her has he held out her blade, "Not to shabby for our first battle was it?"

Hillary gave a slight laugh and nodded as she retrieved her beyblade from Jolt's hand. She would have spoken but that battle had taken a lot out of her and she barely had the energy to stand now.

Jolt smiled as he realized how tired Hillary must be. He could cope thanks to a fitness regime he had been following for a few years. He pulled himself out of the dish as Tyson and Daichi came to check how they where. Jolt bent down and carefully picked a blushing Hillary up into his arms. He looked at Tyson and commented, "We should get her to somewhere where she can rest. Using a Bit Beast can be a real drain…"

Tyson nodded strait away, "Yeah I know what you mean. Especially on your first ever bey battle! Lets go to my Grandpas Dojo!" He took one step then looked back, "And why aren't you acting like everyone else? I mean… I have been the Beyblade world champion for three years running."

"Because you're an idiot." Was Jolt's curt reply.

Daichi fell flat on his back and laughed so hard they where sure he would mess his pants. Tyson looked he was clueless and Hillary was using Jolt's chest to muffle her laughter. Jolt just looked like it was a normal enough comment.

After about 15 minutes of no one changing what they where doing. Tyson sighed and turned around after saying, "Whatever… follow me." The group walked down a path through the park. Having grown up in Australia Jolt had never seen so many vibrant green trees. Australia was a beautiful for its ancient ruggedness but these trees, unlike the ones back home, held their beauty for a shorter amount of time and filled the whole years worth of beauty into only a few months.

Hillary looked at Jolt's awestruck face and laughed, "What is it?" She asked tiredly.

"This place… I never knew the world could look like this… Where I live… we have nothing like this… it's too hot for it…" He looked around with his jaw hanging open.

After a slow trip through the park, Jolt spent too much time gazing around like an idiot; the four bladers entered the city and began the walk towards Tyson's place. They moved faster on the pavement streets of the city thanks to Jolt's very fast walking pace.

As the four entered the dojo Hillary had already fallen asleep. Tyson's grandfather looked over from where he had been sweeping (A/N: Why do they sweep dirt? I can understand sweeping paths but dirt?) and called, "How you doin' Homies?" He walked over grinning warmly at the group.

Tyson had an uber sweatdrop running down his forehead as he grumbled, "Grandpa! You're so embarrassing!"

Jolt just grinned, "Hey what up man? You're the coolest Granddude around!" He laughed.

Daichi, who respected the old man and was thankful for letting him live here for so long, just grinned.

"Ha! I told you young people liked it Tyson!" Grandpa laughed. He looked at Hillary and said, "It looks like your Home-girl is out of it! I'll get her something to rest on! By the way… who are you homie?" He asked Jolt.

"Call me Jolt Kullkaven." He shrugged.

"Let me carry her." Grandpa offered. Jolt handed Hillary over to the old man who turned to Daichi and said, "Time to earn your keep Home-boy!" Daichi sighed and followed Grandpa into the building leaving Jolt and Tyson alone.

Jolt walked over to a tree and sat down quietly. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He entered a state of perfect calmness. His refuge from all that had hurt him in his life. The one place no one hurt him or tear him up from the inside.

Tyson wondered what he was doing for a moment then shrugged and walked off to get a soda. This guy was weird to say the least in Tyson's mind. First he shows up out of nowhere with a weird Beyblade with a giant bit beast, beybattles Hillary, mauls her, then carries her over here like it was only normal, thinks his grandpa is cool then sits under a tree and goes to sleep instantly.

Tyson walked over to the phone and punched in a number he knew quite well. The phone rang twice then was picked up. "Hello, this is the Chief speaking."

"Kenny! You have to come over and analyse this guy's beyblade!" Tyson replied strait away.

"I'm doing well thank you. How about you, Tyson?" Kenny replied calmly.

"I'm fine… can you come over? Please?" Tyson sighed.

"All right but this had better be worth it… I really need sleep after making… oops!" Kenny covered his mouth.

"Hillary's beyblade? I know already. This guy totally thrashed it."

"Your kidding! That blade was equal to yours in all but skill of the blader! Are you telling me an unknown totally thrashed a Dragoon Galaxy Turbo?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I'll be over in about… a minute!" Kenny hung up.

Tyson sighed. This guy either had the ultimate blade, bit beast or was the greatest blader to ever live. This was totally crazy… and so close to the next tournament too…

* * *

A/N: At this rate I'll have 4-5 chapters by the end of the week! Whee!


	3. What is Sol Dragon?

Disclaimer: sorting through papers Nope. Definitely don't own Beyblade!

Signe: You don't own me either.

Jolt: You wait till I visit Canada my young partner in crime!

Signe: sweatdrop what?

Jolt: Nothing… on with the story!

* * *

Tyson walked out of the Dojo with a cup of coke in his hand. He looked over to where Jolt still sat meditating. He sighed and muttered about another Kai in the world. He looked at the entrance just in time to see Kenny race around the corner. The chief raced up to Tyson huffing. The world champion handed his geeky friend the coke, which was quickly skulled by Kenny.

"So where is this new blader you mentioned on the phone?" Kenny asked not wasting anytime. Tyson pointed at Jolt. The Chiefs eyes followed where the Champ had indicated and he muttered, "Ok… he acts like Kai and Ray fused together… this cannot be good…"

The two members of the BBA Revolution walked over to Jolt and Kenny politely asked, "May I examine your Beyblade?" Jolt looked up and noticed Kenny.

The young man smiled and nodded as he handed his blade to the beyblade genius. He had always liked Kenny for his smarts and determination to help out. Good qualities that he respected and admired.

Kenny and Dizzi quickly analysed the blades structure and Kenny only said, "Wow…" He then looked at Jolt and said, "Could you launch it so I can get an accurate reading?"

The young man nodded and launched with all his might sending the blade flying. It hit the ground and kicked up a dust storm. Jolt gave a satisfied grin when the chief gasped in awe.

"I can't believe this! This blade is still in the F-generation and it has all the power of a V2-generation blade! It's even equipped with an EC spin gear! Amazing! I can barely begin to measure its potential power!" Kenny cried with excitement and shock.

Tyson's jaw was hanging wide open and Jolt immediately said, "Careful or a bird may make that its nest." Tyson's jaw closed instantly but his eyes widened and the measurements kept growing.

Kenny then asked, "Does it have a bit beast?"

Jolt nodded.

"Could you unleash it?"

Jolt nodded again and roared, "ARISE SOL DRAGON!"

Instantly the skies grew black from clouds and a giant dragon floated down. This time both Tyson and Jolt's jaws went slack. Sol Dragon had gotten a lot bigger.

Kenny screamed and shouted, "No wonder it beat Hearts Dragoon! This things power is nearly melting my laptop! I never knew a bit beast could get this powerful!"

"That's because its no ordinary bit beast… That's Sol Dragon…Shenlong… Origin of Bit Beasts… he is the bit beast god!" Announced a new voice.

All three spun and say none other then Ozuma and the Saint Shields. Tyson beamed, "Long time no see Ozuma! How are things going?"

"Bad now that Sol Dragon has been freed." Miriam replied.

Jolt wondered what they meant then heard a voice in his head.

Young one… 

"Uh… you dumbass." Jolt addressed Tyson, "When you hear a voice you feel you know… in your head… is that your bit beast talking?"

Tyson looked at Jolt then blinked, "That's how Dragoon talks to me… why?"

Jolt says nothing then looks at Ozuma and the other Saint Shields. They quickly realize his unvoiced question and nod.

"So I'm not going crazy." Another nod, "Good…"

_Are you done?_ The voice asks.

_Yes… I assume you are Sol Dragon then?_ Jolt replied telepathically. Or rather he just thought it.

_Correct Young one…know that I mean no harm to my children or the world… I wish only to see how they have grown…_ Sol Dragon replied

_A father's right… I understand Sol; I will not get in your way… I will help you!_ Jolt replied.

"He means no harm." Jolt suddenly said, scaring the others. Jolt fought off a smile as he noticed even Ozuma had grabbed onto Dunga out of surprise.

He failed. His grin grew then he laughed loudly. Although unnaturally loud it was good natured and open. "W-Where's a camera w-when you n-need one!" He howled, "This i-is so a Kodak moment!" He then fell on his back and rolled around.

Then again… how else could you react to badass Ozuma clinging to Dunga like he was his mother? Not only that but Miriam was freaking out and Joseph was hiding behind a trashcan! Tyson and Kenny where both wide eyed at all this.

Suddenly Jolt was on his feet and shouted, "I challenge all four of you to a battle!"

The Saint Shields look at each other then back at Jolt and they all raise an eyebrow, "Are you sure of this Jolt?" Ozuma asked carefully.

"How else can I test Sol's true strength?" Jolt replied coolly.

"Alright then…" Ozuma nodded.

All five bladders set their beys up ready and got into their stances. Kenny took over as the starter and shouted, "This is a four on one battle! The Saint Shields Vs. Jolt! 3… 2… 1…"

All seven people present shouted in unison, "LET IT RIP!" and five beys flew from their launchers.

* * *

Jolt: CLIFFHANGER!

Signe: You ass…

Solveig: Hello!

Signe: Why is my sister here…?

Jolt: Shes kawaii! And she will be the muse from now on!

Signe: Please tell me your not paying her…

Jolt: giving Solveig candy Huh?

Solveig: CANDY! YAY!

Signe: OO; …


	4. Jolt vs The Saint Shields

Disclaimer: I won't own Beyblade until I kill the dude that does…

Jolt: our Kawaii muse has already quit… ;-;

Signe: why am I still here?

Jolt: I need emotional support…

Signe: You need to stay the hell from me! That's wha… -scene cuts to story-

* * *

Five beyblades slam together and sparks fly._I don't care what your thinking  
As you turn to me_

Four of the blades surround the fifth and begin to attack it from all directions

_Cause what I have in my two hands  
Is enough to set me free_

A shout from the blader and surrounded bey slammed head first into the opposing bey that was attacking it sending the attacker flying. Jolt commanded his bey with a strong voice, "OMEGA BURST!" Black light surrounded the bey and it shot at its opponent and slammed into with a mighty crash.

_I could fight the feeling  
To resist it over time_

Joseph's beyblade, Vanishing Moot, slams into the wall of the dojo and gets lodged in the wood. Vortex ape attempts a vengeance attack but Sol Dragon dodges just in time.

_But when it's just too much to take  
You sneak up from behind_

At that moment Flash Leopard struck from behind sending Sol Dragon on a collision course with Sharkrash.

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for... here for..._

Sol Dragon bounces off of Sharkrash only to have Vortex ape slam into it followed by Flash Leopard then Sharkrash again.

_Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now..._

"COME ON!" Jolt cheers his beyblade on. Sol Dragon slams into Flash Leopard and forces it back into a tree before Sharkrash knocks it away and Vortex Ape slams into the Sol Dragon.

_Like a million faces  
I've recognized them all  
And one by one they've become  
A number as they fall_

Sol Dragon wobbles and dodges two attacks before getting hit and trapped next to a wall by Flash Leopards Cross Fire.

_In the face of reason  
I can't take no more  
One by one they've all become  
A black mark on the floor_

Sol Dragon manages to free itself. Jolt looks in shock as he sees parts of the ruined attack ring flying off.

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I have in store... in store..._

Jolt snarls as the remaining Saint Shields continue to dominate.

_Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now..._

"NO!" Jolt growls, "I will not let you win!" He shuts his eyes tight and a tear form on his right eye.

_You can take another life long try  
You can take another try..._

"SOL DRAGON!" Jolt roared, his eyes suddenly blood red and his hair standing like black flames on his head, "CHAOS MIRAGE!" His bey responds by splitting in three and attacking Vortex Ape repeatedly until the bey ceases to move.

_Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now..._

"FINISH IT!" Jolt commands and instantly Sharkrash is out of the match. "SOL BREAKER!" Just as Flash Leopard and Sol Dragon slam into each other Sol Dragon's engine gear activates and golden light shoots from Sol Dragon and a huge explosion rocks the area.

_Trying to reach inside of me, trying to take my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of…

* * *

The dust slowly settled over the former battlefield and the bladers saw the victor. Sol Dragon remained spinning while Flash Leopard was wedged into the tree._

Jolt held up his hand and his blade flew to it. As soon as it touched his hand it fell to pieces. The attack ring was destroyed, weight disk melted, blade base in several pieces and the engines parts fused together. Only the bit chip remained intact.

Jolt had returned too normal by now and he bent down and picked up the bit chip. He turned to Kenny and asked, "Can you build me a new beyblade from that data?"

Kenny nodded, "I'm sure I could… why kind?"

Jolt thought for a moment, "Left spin engine gear… set it up to act as a Zombie type blade." Kenny nodded and took a few notes.

Ozuma looked at Jolt and commented, "That was amazing… you beat all four of us…"

"I was lucky Sol Dragon is so strong… otherwise I would have lost a lot sooner." Jolt replies looking at the destroyed blade parts.

Ozuma nodded and smiled, "Keep training and you will be unbeatable!"

"HA! That was only my second match in my life!" Jolt laughed.

Ozuma paled, "And you can control Sol Dragon like that…? You've… synchronized…"

Jolt thought for a moment then replied, "You mean when I felt invincible right at the end?"

Ozuma nodded, "You and Sol Dragon became as one and drew on each others strengths…"

"Wow…" Jolt laughed, "That's pretty cool! TYSON!"

Tyson looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jolt went to say something then his stomach roared loader the Sol Dragon. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast…" Jolt commented like his stomach putting a god to shame was normal, "Let's eat!"

Dunga grinned and shouted, "Good idea! Food here we come!"

Everyone laughed as they walked inside to eat Tyson's grandfather out of house and home.

* * *

Jolt: Ok… some credit to Crush 40 for the song featured in this chapter! Its title is –drum roll- What I'm Made Of.

Signe: Chapter 4 and you've already destroyed your blade…

Jolt: That's because I changed the design a little…

Signe: It's the freaking undead!

Jolt: … Oh hush! Read and Review!


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Beyblade…

Signe: Jolt get out here!

Crickets-chirping-

Signe: …

Signe: Hes hiding because one of the reviewers thinks he's kawaii…

* * *

Everyone looked at Jolt in shock. Ian had what had once been his coke all over his face he was so surprised. Shortly after the bladers had gone inside the Blitzkrieg Boys had shown up for a visit so now Tala, Kai, Ian, Spencer and Bryan where all present and had all heard Jolt's story up till then. At least from when he arrived in the Beyblade world…

"And so that's how I got here…" Jolt finished. He looked amongst the assembled bladers from the BBA Revolution, Saint Shields and Blitzkrieg boys and nearly laughed. Everyone had weird looks on their faces.

Tyson had a blank look. Hilary had her head tilted forward with an expression that screamed 'wtf?' Kenny was drooling while muttering about aliens, Daichi had a finger up his nose, Kai was drooling, Tala was wide eyed, Ian had chocked on his drink at least 3 times during the story, Spencer and Bryan had their jaws hanging open, Dunga was lost, Ozuma was unconscious (after Miriam knocked him out for trying to sneak grope her), Miriam was somewhere between paranoid and about to faint, Joseph was eating popcorn, Tyson's Grandpa was tripping out and Tyson's brother Hiro was scratching himself.

They all sat silently for a moment then Jolt started laughing his ass off. All the bladers looked at each other and realized how stupid they all looked then all laughed at Ian when he chocked on his drink again.

Hilary looked over at Jolt when they had settled down and asked him, "Jolt, what is your world like then?" Her warm brown eyes looked into Jolt's as she smiled warmly at him.

Jolt leaned back, unfortunately there was nothing behind him and he fell flat on his back causing everyone to laugh again. From that position he went about explaining his world. "Well…" He started, "This world is a cartoon to us… Bit beasts don't exist; beyblades are just plastic toys that you can buy at any descent shop… and Kai, Tala and Rei have hundreds of girls all wanting to bier their children and everyone agrees Ian would fit comfortably in an overhead luggage compartment…"

Kai and Tala paled while Ian managed to chock on his drink again while everyone rolled on the floor laughing. Jolt continued, "And that's not all… almost no one likes Tyson, Hiro is getting a fan base of girls like Kai, Tala and Rei, everyone writes fan fiction about this world in which many… unusual things happen… like Hilary sending Kai to get tampons or Tala getting a girlfriend out of one of my friends… and Ian getting clobbered quite often."

Hilary blushes, Kai and Tala go even paler and Ian both chokes on his drink and looks mortified while everyone else laughed while gasping for breath. Ian piped up, "Please… let me have just one sip of my drink…"

Jolt just chuckles and waits for Ian to make a satisfied sigh before continuing, "In my world we don't have things like Biovolt or anything like that… but that doesn't mean everything is fine on my world… we have bloody wars and terror attacks… thousands die every day for no reason other then petty disputes over religions or for power…" Everyone sobered very quickly, "People toy with each others hearts for the fun of it. Violence rules the streets of the strongest country on the planet, rape, murder, and thievery are day-to-day normalities to many people… starvation and disease is rampant in third world countries and the ones that should help them do nothing… only those that shouldn't give a damn and when those that don't give those that should not give over five times as much…"

Everyone was silent. Even the Demolition Boys had been affected, Bryan was in tears, and they all had no idea what to think. Ozuma, who had woken up and heard all of this was the first to speak, "Damn…" He everyone nodded; he had summed it up very well.

A long silence passed before someone knocked at the door. Hiro walked out to answer it and everyone was silent as everyone could tell that Jolt felt that his whole worlds problems where on his shoulders.

After a long moment Hiro returned with Mr. Dickinson just behind him. The plump sponsor of the BBA Revolution faltered a moment when he noticed the collection of assembled Beybladers in the dojo. He quickly regained his composure and smiled, "Hello all I have news you will all be interested in! In exactly one month from today the next Beyblade world tournament will be held. I do hope you will all participate."

Jolt immediately responded, "I'll compete…" He looked at Kenny, "When will my new blade be ready?"

The Chief looked at his computer and did a few calculations, "I should have it ready within 48 hours." Jolt smiled and stood up.

"In that case… as soon as my new blade is ready I'd like to be on the first plane to Australia so I can compete on my home soil!" Jolt grinned.

Everyone looked at him shocked when Hilary suddenly stood up and looked strait at Jolt, "Then I'll go with you!" Tyson's jaw dropped.

Everyone was silent for a moment when Tala spoke up, "Kai will also go with you." Jolt raised an eyebrow as Kai tried to punch Tala out.

"What the hell!" Kai screamed, "Why the hell did you say that!"

Tala just grinned and looked at Jolt, "So what are you gonna call your team?"

Jolt answered before Tala had truly finished his sentence, "Team Deathstryke."

Everyone blinked then shrugged and began to pack up and get ready to leave. No one need to say why, they all knew they had to train for the next tournament. Jolt just sat by his bag since that was the only earthly possession he had on this world.

He stood up and left his bag in a corner of the dojo and walked out. He leaned against a wall and looked up at the trees and at the nesting birds within. He smiled as he relaxed finding the busy twittering of the birds calming. He closed his eyes and just leaned there for long hours without moving. It wasn't until he felt a small wetness touch his cheek that he opened his eyes and only saw an outline of a figure walking away into the sunset with a scarf blowing in the slight wind.

Closing his eyes again Jolt's thoughts turned to the girl he had been such a jerk to before he had come to this world. He never thought that after their fight he would miss her this much. She was his closest friend, only now did he realize how much she truly meant to him and how it was too late. Now she was out of reach, he'd never see her again… but if he ever did he'd gladly give his life for her… just like he would anyone he called 'friend'

Unconsciously he whispered her name, "Rozi…"

Unknown to him a cloaked figure watched from the bushes. The figure grinned deviously and giggled silently from it's hiding space.

* * *

Signe: OMG! TALA! –flyingglompingtackles- 

Tala: wtf?

Hilary: Read and Review please!


	6. Pranks and Shopping

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Beyblade…

Tala: -chained to a wall-

Jolt: Having fun?

Tala: I am being crushed to death by a fan girl while being chained to a wall… what the hell do you expect! NO!

Signe: TALA-KUNS!

Jolt: I'll leave you two alone…

Tala: No… please… no… don't leave me! HEEEEEELP!

* * *

Hilary's eyes fluttered open to the horrific screams of a banshee. She sat up and looked about the Dojo where everyone had crashed the night and made her way out still in her nightclothes. What she found was Jolt, with a camera, Daichi and Joseph all laughing their asses off at Tyson running back and forth on the roof that appeared to be covered in aluminium foil.

Slowly everyone made their way out and saw the sight. All except Kai where present. That is until Hilary noticed Kai over near a tree with a huge grin on his face and a lump in his pocket, obviously a wallet.

Subconsciously Hilary checked the time and noted it was about midday. Then she realized today was meant to be the hottest day of the month at over 40 degrees Celsius. She looked at Jolt and demanded, "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause its funny and we haven't gotten to the good part yet!" Jolt replied.

"I'm afraid to ask." She sweatdropped. Sudden there was a loud bang followed by even more shortly after.

Tyson screamed and began hopping/running across the roof while the guilty party roared with laughter.

"And what was that?" Hilary asked.

"Fire Crackers." Kai replied.

"I planned it to happen like this. As you know when exposed to heat aluminium foil heats up greatly. Since my calculations proved correct the foil heated up enough to set off the fire crackers we planted under the foil… causing the Tyson dance!" Jolt said as if it was a common every day thing.

Hilary sighs and gives up since everyone was laughing. Oh well… maybe this will get Tyson to train more…

* * *

The next day Hilary had managed to force Jolt to go shopping with her. They where at the Bay City central mall and Jolt was currently holding a bag in each hand, both belonging to Hilary. He stood boredly outside some clothing shop, he didn't know what it was called due to the fact the sign was in Japanese and he couldn't read it.

Jolt was about to sit down when Hilary walked out and handed him some more bags. She smiled at him and began to walk off but stopped when she noticed he wasn't following. Jolt spoke defiantly, "I refuse to take another step until we get a damn trolley!"

Hilary sighed, Man he's stubborn… she shook her head and replied, "Fine I'll get one… you just wait here ok?" And Jolt watched her jog off around a corner.

He waited patiently outside the store again. He shut his eyes and meditated until he heard a young boy cry out. "H-HEY! Give me back my beyblade!" The boy was crying.

Jolt looked over and saw what was happening. A sixteen year old was forcibly taking an eight year olds beyblade after a match. "HA! A deal is a deal! You lost so its mine now!" The older boy laughed.

Jolt walked over and demanded, "You return that beyblade now…" He put the shopping down and pulled off his backpack and looked through it. He pulled out a beyblade and announced, "Or you will have to face me and if I win I get both blades."

The kid grinned, "Sure thing… names Duran… remember it cause soon your beyblade will belong to me!"

Jolt smirked and removed the bit chip from the beyblade replaced it with Sol Dragon. He looked over the blade he held. It was his Dragoon V that he had bought from a shopping centre when his mother had taken him bowling. Now he was going to use it in a match. He had modified it with a magnetic weight disk.

Jolt set up ready for launch just as Duran was ready. The two faced off and listened to the count down, "3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" The two launched at the same time. Jolt seemed to rip the ripcord out harder then any had seen as he roared a fearsome battle cry off, "BANZAI BADONGA!"

The cry did exactly what Jolt had planned and threw Duran off his launch halving his power. The two blades slammed into each other and sparks shot everywhere. Jolt went on the offensive immediately and started to push Duran back before suddenly backing off.

"This is the end… SOL DRAGON! OMEGA BURST!" Jolt roared as black energy swirled around him. His bit beasts power erupted and the beyblade slammed into Duran's in a black blur blowing it to pieces.

Beyblade parts fell into the centre of the ring as Sol Dragon on the Dragoon V blade returned to Jolt who had a satisfied grin on his face. "Now… return the kids blade…" Duran did so with out hesitating and Jolt continued, "And I beat you without my true beyblade… that was only a sample of my and my bit beasts power…"

Duran's eyes widened in shock and he ran as fast as he could. Jolt smirked in satisfaction at Duran's retreating form when the crowd that had watched the match swarmed around him. His eyes widened as he tried to answer their questions, "Yeah, I'll compete in the tournament, No I don't have a girlfriend, No you may not grope me! What! Sign your boobs? What the hell?"

Hilary stood nearby and blinked as the crowd swarmed all over Jolt. She had relocated the shopping into the trolley and was watching as Jolt disappeared under a mass of bodies, "Sheesh… he beat some loser from what I understand and now he's a hero…? Oh my God… why are there panties on his head…?" Her eyes widened as she blushed.

It took a good hour for Hilary to disperse the crowd with the help of several parents and a very fat police officer. Jolt lay twitching on the ground muttering things so obscene Hilary beat him on the head several times before he got the point to shut up.

She sighed and looked him over. His clothes where in one piece other then several hand marks all over and several female hand marks on his groin. His face had about 6 lipstick marks and he still had the panties on his head, up close you could see written, "call me" and then a number. She shook her head and sighed, "That's it… we are buying you more clothes."

"With what?" Jolt replied, out of the corner of his eye he could see the police officer silently laughing at his appearance but he continued anyway, "I have no money!"

"Oh that's easy!" Hilary beamed and pulled out a mobile. She quickly dialled a number and said, "Hi Kai!" Jolt rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Hilary?" Kai muttered over the phone.

Hilary switched to Japanese much to Jolt's frustration so that he couldn't understand the rest of the conversation. That or so she could talk faster, he had no idea. She looked at Jolt's clueless face after finishing the call and laughed.

His face was literally blank.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Jolt asked.

Hilary went wide eyed as she worked it out, "You don't know Japanese… do you?"

"I know a little… but basically nothing of the language." Jolt admitted.

Hilary just grinned evilly.

They waited, for Kai Jolt assumed, and Jolt looked at the large clock. It had been another hour since Hilary had made the call and he thought the bishi wouldn't show up. He was wrong a, "Humph." From behind the two announced to arrival of Kia… followed by the screams of his fan girls.

Jolt's first thought was, 'How does he get all the chicks?'

He didn't have the time to contemplate as Hilary grabbed them, threw them in the trolley and ran like the wind.

Jolt and Kia where cheek to cheek as they flew around a corner in the trolley with Hilary in control. Both where shouting warnings to either Hilary or the innocent bystanders.

"OLD GRANNY DEAD AHEAD!" Jolt screamed.

"OUTTA THE WAY KID!" Kia screeched.

"OOOH! NICE BOOBED CHICK AT 10 O'CLOCK!"

"WHOA! NICE! AAAAHHH! STALL AT 12 O'CLOCK!"

"BANZAI!" Hilary laughed insanely as they ploughed head first into a vegetable stand.

Jolt took a banana out of his mouth while Kai removed an apple from both eyes. Both looked back to see Hilary's face wedged between their asses. She looked up and screamed. The two looked at each other then strait ahead and both screamed.

They slammed strait into the butt of the fattest woman of all time. Worse then that all three and the trolley got stuck!

The woman looked behind her and saw a trolley sticking out and three pairs of legs. She heard a girl cry in distress, "I hope no one looks up my skirt!"

Then she heard a boy with an Australian accent reply, "Right now… that the least of your problems…"

Then she heard another voice, "Well this is awkward…"

The woman asked, "Exactly… how… did this happen…?"

The Australian spoke up, "You see ma'am… my friend Kai has a fan club… an all female fan club and all of them seemed to be nearby when he showed up… so we kinda ran in a strait line that ended with you…"

The woman laughed, "Well I knew all this extra cushioning would come in handy some day!"

With some help from the woman's son the three where freed as well as their trolley. They quickly thanked her and apologized and went on their way.

Jolt looked between Kai and Hilary and as they walked and said, "Lets do that again!"

"NO!" They both screamed in unison!

* * *

Jolt: Longer chapter then normal this time around!

Tala: Oh yeah… can I go now…?

Jolt: Only if she lets you go. –Points at Signe-

Signe: TALATALATALATALATALATALATALATALATALA!

Tala: Oo will I ever be free?

Kai: Not likely

Hilary: Read, Review and have a cookie! –Gives out cookies-


	7. Nemesis

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to some rich jackass

Signe: NUUUU! Tala escaped! ;-;

Hilary: Jolt will drag him back later

Signe: YAY!

Jolt: Uh… no comment…

Kai: Something tells me we should just start the chapter…

* * *

A light blue beyblade slammed into an orange one with a loud crash. "Please stop! My beyblade can't take anymore!" A young boy cried with tears running down his cheeks. He looked no older then 10 and looked distressed. 

Across from him was a cloaked figure with light blue hair hanging out of the hood. She laughed at him coldly, "You have no idea… this isn't for sport… this is to make me feel better…" Her voice took on a commanding tone as she shouted, "Dark Kirara! Dark Nightmare!"

The boys screams echoed throughout the alleyway in which they where battling and into the morning air.

* * *

"Mice with human brain cells? What next! Fire breathing Chickens?" Jolt looked up from the newspaper he was reading and looked at Kai, "Wait I forgot… you already have one of those don't you Kai?"

Kai chocked on his coffee, Hiro laughed, Grandpa bashed his head on the shelf of the fridge, Hilary giggled and Tyson shot milk out of his nose… which was weird since he had been drinking orange juice.

Daichi was unconscious in his room after Jolt had thrown a sock at him; the smell had knocked him out cold for the past hour. They had no idea if he was dead or alive at this point but thought nothing of it.

However there was someone who had witnessed this merriment and was not laughing. A tear formed in her eye, "Oh Jolt… Have you already forgotten me?" She moved quietly as she ran out off as far from the Dojo as she could, her cloak flowing behind her.

She didn't stop running until she came to a cliff sometime near dusk. She looked out over the waves of the ocean before her at the setting sun and her jaw hung open. Her breath caught, "It's just like when…" tears flowed down her cheeks as she remembered a scene from her past.

"If you've forgotten me Jolt… then… I'll be… your Nemesis…"

* * *

Jolt watched as Hilary practiced with her beyblade. He was using Sol Dragon on Dragoon V to help her. Everyone had been shocked when he said he had that beyblade but now they said nothing. The pink blade chased the white one about not making much headway.

Jolt faked to the right then shot left sending Hilary careening into a tree. Jolt smirked, he was improving quickly, and Hilary was having a rough time. "Gah!" Hilary grumbled in frustration, "How did you learn so fast!"

"It's strange I know but I can learn nearly anything almost as soon as I start! Check this out! HYPER VICTORY TORNADO ATTACK!" Suddenly Sol Dragon performed Dragoon's old special attack.

Tyson and Kai look at each other shocked while everyone stared at Jolt. This was unheard of except for chameleon beyblades. Sol Dragon was definitely not a chameleon!

Jolt caught the beyblade and smiled at Hilary, "You'll get the hang of it!"

Kai grunted and walked off. As he walked away from the Dojo slowly he heard Tyson calling to him only to have Jolt shut him up and tell him to let him think in peace. Tyson grudgingly agreed.

The broody beyblader wandered for hours until the sun began it's decent in the heavens. How could Jolt be so talented to learn how to beyblade so fast? How could he learn another bit beast's special attack? And why the HELL did he think Jolt was hot!

Kai was about to cross the street when he heard a squeal that sent a shiver down his spine. He slowly pivoted his head to his right and paled. The ground began to shake as if an earthquake was in progress. Looking down Kai saw he was in the middle of the road of an empty street. Looking at the cause of the earthquake again he turned to his left and began sprinting as hard as he could.

Meanwhile back at the Dojo Jolt and Hilary had sent Tyson to get Kai. Why? Why else with an evil mind like Jolt's on the case? Hilary was having a fit of giggles while Jolt made the finishing touches.

"Where did you get that lubricant anyway?" Hilary managed to ask between giggles. Her hands covered her mouth as slight tears formed in her eyes. However looking into them the laughter was obvious.

"Hiro's room." Jolt replied casually. Hilary's eyes widened.

"I don't wanna know what he uses it for!" she laughed.

"I got an idea but I don't think it wise to mention it…" Jolt replied. He finished coating Tyson's room's door's knob in a layer of lubricant. "But for now we wait!"

Back to Kai. The Russian sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him. He huffed has he pushed his legs to the limit and beyond in an attempt the get away from his pursuers.

He raced over a hill as a cloud of dust appeared on the other side of it and over 10, 000 fans ran over the crest of the hill in pursuit of the panicking beyblader.

Tyson heard what he thought was thunder and looked up. He saw a chibified Kai run past him and yell, "Tyson if you value your life I suggest you run!"

The navy haired beyblader blinked dumbfounded and said, "Huh?"

Just then the mob of Kai fans race into view and Tyson yelps but it's too late they have already seen him, "OH MY GOD! IT'S TYSON! KILL IT!"

Tyson screamed like a little girl as the crowd veered at him and ran him over leaving him twitching like crazy on the ground.

By the time Kai raced around the corner and into the entrance of the Dojo the sun was beginning to set. Panting Kai vaulted through the door and slammed it shut as several thuds where heard on the other side.

Eventually the thuds stopped and the chattering of the thousands of groupies ceased. Kai slowly slid to the floor with a sigh, finally he could relax. Suddenly the door burst open and a very upset Tyson stormed in covered in footprints. He looked at Kai with a scowl but said nothing.

He stormed purposefully towards his room and tried to turn the handle only to have his hand slip. He tried again several times failing each time. An anime vein appeared on his head as he used his shirt to turn the knob.

The door creaked open a bit and a water balloon shot out and exploded in Tyson's face covering him in pink paint. He snarled and pushed the door all the way open.

Bad move.

Kai watched in shock as Tyson was pelted by hundreds of water balloons filled with different coloured paint for the next five minutes. The water balloons had enough force to pin Tyson to the wall behind him.

After the barrage ended Tyson snarled, "Whoever is responsible will DIE!"

Jolt and Hilary, who had been recording the whole thing, paled and started to run with a psychotic Tyson on their tails, "SWEET JUBUS SAVE US!" They screamed as they ran.

* * *

Jolt: Sorry about the delay! Writers block! 

Signe: -crying- Tala…

Jolt: Oh hush.

Jeni: Daddy! -glompz Jolt-

Jolt: O.O;

Hilary: Uh… ok… Read and Review!


	8. Kai vs Jolt: The Accident

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to some rich jackass

Jeni: Daddy let me take over musing for this chapter!

Jeni: Uh…

Jeni: Actually Jolt's not really me Dad… but he's better then my real one…

Jeni: … and he doesn't tell me off much!

Jeni: Story time!

* * *

It took until the next day to stop Tyson's rampage. It hadn't been until Hiro threatened to throw Dragoon in the oven did Tyson stop and behave himself and actually see the funny side. After that he laughed so hard he ended up passing out. 

After a very peaceful sleep everyone was up bright and early. They had just learnt that their flight would leave tomorrow evening due to various reasons that they where not told. Tyson fumed that Hilary was going, Daichi didn't mind and Kenny… was likely still in his room working on Jolt's blade.

Kai was silent at ever. Hilary was a blur; constantly thinking of things she forgot to partially pack and Jolt was either drawing on behind a tree 'watering' it. Grandpa and Hiro where both more or less neutral over the whole thing.

Jolt's booted feet thudded on the wooden floor of the kitchen as he entered to get himself another drink from the fridge when he heard someone behind him. "Jolt! I finished!" The Aussie spun around and nearly rammed his fist through poor little Kenny's head in his surprise.

Jolt's fist stopped just an inch from Kenny's nose as he realized he wasn't being attacked, "Whoa! Shit! Sorry mate!" He apologized quickly, "I get jumpy sometimes…"

Kenny cowered, "I-It's ok… j-just let me change my underpants ok…?" Jolt noticed a puddle on the ground and nodded in sympathy.

A few minutes later Kenny walked back into the kitchen and was relieved to find Jolt sitting at the table in a way that meant he could watch anyone that entered without using the window.

The nervous computer fanatic beyblader walked up to Jolt and handed him a black beyblade, "This is the Sol Dragon G. I equipped an improved Eight Spike attack disk with a Dragoon G spin gear and a magnetic weight disk. The blade base is custom made to both fit an engine gear and V2-series sub-parts. I call the Attack Ring Sol Eight and the base Sol Buster." He looked at Jolt expectantly.

Jolt eyed the blade and noticed the colour scheme hadn't been changed since his old version. He smiled and pulled out the Dragoon V blade he had attached Sol Dragon onto. He carefully removed the Bit Chip and attached it to the new blade. Finally he smiled at Kenny, "Perfect."

Kenny cheered and began asking about a million questions at once. Luckily Jolt was saved by everyone's favourite loner, "So… you have a new blade… how does a battle sound?"

Jolt leapt over the table, "You are so on Kai!"

Jolt and Kai grinned at each other and ran out of the kitchen with Kenny in toe. Soon everyone was out side as the two readied to launch, glaring at each other with determined looks. Hiro started the count, "3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" Both pulled hard on their ripcords and sent their blades racing at each other.

The black and blue blurs slammed into each other and circled on another as they descended to the ground be before clashing again. Gravity meant nothing as they raced across the ground and through the air as blurs at slammed into each other.

Everyone watched in awe as the psychotic spinning tops fought with more sheer force then anyone had ever witnessed before. Black and blue blurs creating their own vortexes as they crashed into one another with increasing force.

The battle continued like this for several seconds before Kai yelled, "NOW DRANZER! FLAME GIGS TURBO!" Dranzer became a speeding fireball that shot at the black blur.

"I don't think so! SOL DRAGON! SOL BREAKER!" Jolt roared in retaliation. Sol Dragon began to glow yellow and shot at Dranzer.

Suddenly golden light shot from Jolt's body as it began to convulse. "G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jolt screamed in pain.

Sol Dragon and Dranzer clashed and Jolt's screams became even more agonizing to hear. It was as if he was being torn apart piece by piece. The space between the two beyblades spontaneously exploded sending both blades flying.

Kai reacted instantly and caught Dranzer just before it slammed into his face. Jolt wasn't so lucky. Sol Dragon slammed into Jolt's forehead sideways while still spinning. It gouged out a part of his flesh and send blood flying. Jolt fell to the ground unconscious and twitching with Sol Dragon covered in his blood next to him, still spinning.

When Jolt started to feel his senses return he knew he was somewhere he hadn't been before. He felt soft cloth underneath him and a plastic thing over his face. On his forehead he could feel where Sol had dug into him and over it a bandage. He heard mutterings and beeps.

He was in a hospital.

He kept his eyes closed and mocked sleep so he could hear what was being said. A strangers voice, who Jolt assumed was a doctor, said, "Well there isn't any permanent damage and he will fully recover soon. For now he should take it easy and not bey battle too hard."

He heard Kai's grunt then something he wasn't expecting. The curtains burst open as Hilary through herself at his side and sobbed. Confused he remained fawning sleep and listened.

"Oh Jolt… I was so worried…" Hilary sobbed into his side, "I… don't know what I'd do if you where really hurt… oh Jolt…"

Jolt's mind raced. This was not expected. Only someone who was… would say that… no way she could…

"Jolt…" she sobbed again, "I… I love you so much…"

Jolt's eyes shot open and he quickly shut them again. Not again… this was too much… that made nine girls that wanted him…

"I know you're awake." Kai suddenly piped up. Jolt cursed his luck and sat up and had a look around.

Only Hilary, Kai, Tyson and Kenny where there to see how he was. Hilary was crying, Kai looked his normal uncaring self and Kenny was cleaning Sol Dragon while trying to figure out what had happened. Tyson was the odd one out. He was staring at Jolt with naked hatred in his eyes. Jolt knew exactly why. Tyson wanted Hilary but Hilary wanted him.

Jolt was about to say something when an old guy in a white coat walked in. He had greying hair, dark skin and one of those Arab headdress things. "Would you please let the young man rest…? That was quite and experience he went through." The others nodded to the doctor and left. Before he left Kenny returned Sol Dragon to Jolt and ran to catch up with the others.

Jolt sighed and looked at Sol, "What the hell happened…? it was like I was about to explode…" He asked his beyblade.

Suddenly Jolt felt as if he was in a strange new place. He looked about and found he was in nothingness. There was just nothing around anywhere. Out of nowhere Sol Dragon materialized, "Jolt… I am sorry."

Jolt looked at his bit beast and smiled, "It's all cool! What happened anyway?"

The Dragon replied, "You tried to draw on too much of my power too fast. Sol Breaker is best used as a desperation strike rather then a regular attack."

Jolt nodded, "I understand, I will use the other attacks from now on, Thank you Sol Dragon."

The dragon dipped it's head, "You are welcome my young friend."

When Jolt opened his eyes again it was dawn.

* * *

Jolt: AAAAHH! 

Jeni: EEEEWWWW!

Jolt: I bit through my lower lip at Tae Kwon Do and now have 6 stitches in my mouth…

Jeni: Uber icky

Signe: That seriously sucks…

Jolt: Please Review out of pity…


	9. Departure

Disclaimer: Boom bada dis da! I donta owna BeyBlades-a!

Kai: After that pitiful show of singing prowess I ban you from ever singing again!

Jolt: Kai that is so not cool!

Signe: TALA IS IN THE CLOSET!

Closet: -making noises-

Jolt: that's…

Signe: -opens closet- TALA!

Boris: -falls out of closet- Hi honey! -grabs at Signe-

Signe: -mauls Boris with shovel- Oo;

* * *

Hiro's van pulled up in the airports parking lot and everyone but Jolt got out. They had no idea if Jolt was still in the hospital or at the airport. Hoping for the best the group walked inside and where greeted by Mr. Dickinson holding two plane tickets. 

"Ah there you two are! Jolt has already checked through." He greeted them cheerfully, "Although… why did he have a bandage around his head?"

"He underestimated the power of Sol Dragon." Kai stated coldly.

"Oh… that doesn't sound too good…" Mr. D muttered, "Non the less here are your tickets!" He handed Kai and Hilary a ticket each, "I do hope you make us all proud."

The two nodded and walked of to check in for their flight. Meanwhile the BBA Revolution turned to Mr. D and Tyson spoke up, "Why are you helping them? Your meant to be sponsoring us remember?"

"That is true Tyson… however… there is something about him… someone he knows wants them to meet…" He smiled, "Someone who cares about him a lot."

Hiro raises an eyebrow, "A possessive Ex-girlfriend?"

"No, no… they apparently never dated…" Mr. D smiled.

Tyson just blinked, Oh Jolt was in for a hell of a time… both this new girl and Hilary after him? Now that would be rough!

The group eventually made their way into the departure lounge ready to say goodbye to their friends. The place was more or less empty other then a Russian dance troop, one of which Hilary swore was Tala's long lost sister.

They found Jolt looking out of a window at the planes in the airport. His eyes seemed focused on something unseen by any of the others. Hilary brought him out of his contemplation by wrapping her arm around his and asking, "Jolt. How are you feeling?"

"I have a splitting headache." Jolt replied with a smirk.

Everyone chuckled. Even after being injured and his body broken his spirit remained resilient and whole. Even Kai thought it admirable, but what deeper secrets did Jolt have? What had made him able to smile and laugh so easily and yet be cold and ruthless at the same time?

Jolt suddenly stood up and walked up to Tyson and looked the navy haired blader in the eye. "Tyson… we need to talk… in private…"

Tyson nodded and followed Jolt out, none of them bothered to watch where they went.

Kai grunted and walked off leaving the others to talk. He walked outside of the airport and around a corner. He pulled out his dark blue Beyblade, "Dranzer… let's train!" He launched the phoenix and began to tear apart the alleyway with his killer spinning top of doom.

Soon however the sound of Dranzer hitting another beyblade rang out in the alley way and Kai gasped, "What? Who's there?" He demanded defiantly.

"An adversary." A female voice said from the shadows, "Kai… I challenge you!"

"Gutha… bring it on, girl!" Kai responded and Dranzer clashed with the light blue blade of his opponent again.

The two blades darted about as two blurs on the ground, kicking up dust as they weaved around like fighter jets in a dogfight. They clashed repeatedly in a dance of death as their bladers glared holes into each other.

"Not bad… but this is the end for you! FLAME GIGS TURBO!" Kai roared, calling out his phoenix bit beast.

"Your too cocky Kai! DARK NIGHTMARE!" Kai's opponent retaliated by calling out her own kitsune bit beast.

The two powerful forces slammed into each other. The red and black flames met and fought against one another in a fierce battle of sheer power, the light versus the dark.

The battle raged on and on and the very bricks around them began to melt from the sheer heat of the two bit beast's war. The two spirits gave a final push resulting in a massive explosion that shot out both ends of alleyway.

Kai picked himself up and found Dranzer behind him a short way from the end of alleyway. He walked over and picked up his beyblade and scanned the area for his opponent only to find her long gone, "Who was she?" He muttered.

Just then he heard an announcement over the airports PA, "The flight to Australia on QANTAS will be departing in 20 minutes. Will all passengers please board now." Kai whirled around and dashed back inside.

When the loner bey blader had returned to the lobby he found everyone there except Tyson, who, according to Jolt, was a little 'tied up' at the moment. Kai would have questioned the Aussie more if they hadn't just been forced into a group hug by Hilary and dragged into the airplane.

Daichi, Kenny, Hiro, Grandpa and Mr. D watched as the plane pulled away and soon took off for Australia… but where was Tyson?

Outside…

"WILL SOMEONE GET ME DOWN?" Tyson screeched. There he hung, upside down, from the top of a flagpole with a horde of horny fan girls all around him. "I'LL GET YOU JOLT!" He cursed.

* * *

Boris: -dead- 

Jolt: So people know I came up with an uber random idea for a Zelda fic and I'm gonna juggle writing that and this fic for a bit.

Nemesis: grr…

Jolt: Oo um… read and review… please?


	10. Jolt vs Nemesis: A Mysterious Puzzle

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades… but Jolt, Sol Dragon, and Nemesis are mine.

Jolt: I'm back at long last!

Mel: from being a lazy sod!

Signe and Jeni: whose she?

Jolt: uh… on with the story!

* * *

The airplane was a large 777 jumbo jet. The trio had entered near the front and where escorted to their seats in first class and sat down on the comfy red chairs. Kai immediately grunted and pulled out a gameboy and started playing a random game, Golden Sun judging from the sounds of it. 

Jolt took a few moments to look around before sitting only to find the circulation to his left arm cut off by a certain brunette. Jolt smiled at her but attempted to loosen her grip, only to fail miserably. Hilary had her eyes closed and a huge smile on her face as she snuggled up to the poor Aussies arm.

Kai had a window seat behind Jolt and Hilary. Jolt was next to the lanes that ran up and down the plane (He couldn't for the life of him think of the name) while Hilary was near the window. Other then the three Beybladers there was only five other people in the first class area. One of those was a blue haired girl in the same row as Jolt. She was busy hiding behind a magazine but as the long flight went on and Hilary's clinging increased gradually more and more anime angry crosses appeared above the blue haired girls head.

One of the most surprising moments of the entire plane trip was when Hilary quite loudly asked Jolt if he'd join the Mile High Club with her when a flight attendant walked past. Jolt spat out his coke, Kai looked mortified, the flight attendant fell flat on her face and the blue haired girl looked ready to explode, an old lady in another chair looked at Hilary with a grin and a wink, a very courageous young man near the front offered to join if Jolt wouldn't as did a forty year old business man who was promptly whacked by the old lady.

Several tense hours and one very horny Jolt later…

After the flight touched down the trio walked out into the airport. Jolt glanced about curiously; he had never been to Sydney's international airport before in his whole life. He asked Kai to lead the way since the Russian had been here a few times before. They soon found their way to a BBA bus where a driver waited for them with a sign labelled 'Team Deathstryke'.

It was the person nearby that got their attention though. A cloaked figure with long blue hair stood not far off watching them with cool eyes. Kai snarled, "HEY! YOU!" he shouted at the girl catching several people's attention in the process, "I DEMAND A REMATCH!" he whipped out Dranzer and prepared to launch.

Just as Kai was about to pull his ripcord Jolt's hand grabbed his wrist. Kai blinked, Jolt's touched felt… good… somehow he wanted more of his touch… not that he would ever admit it…

"Kai… there's something about her… let me face off with her." Jolt asked in a voice that betrayed a lot of caring. Kai swallowed and nodded as he stepped aside. Jolt looked straight at the girl and asked, "You ready?"

She nodded and they both pulled out their beyblades and launched in one fluid movement. "No holding back! GO! DARK KIRARA!" She shouted.

Jolt swore when the fiery kitsune bit beast emerge from it's light blue beyblade. "SOL DRAGON! LET THEM HAVE IT!" He roared and the gigantic dragon descended from the skies to battle the smaller twin tailed fox bit beast.

The two massive bit beast crashed together as their blades did the same. Attack, dodge, counter, dodge, attack the cycle repeated over and over as the massive creatures and beyblades clashed over and over.

Jolt glared at his opponent and shouted, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

She shouted back, "YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I'M YOUR NEMESIS!"

Jolt felt anger and frustration rise in his heart, he knew he knew whom she was but he couldn't work it out. He felt Sol Dragon's power flow through him and clenched his fists. Outwardly his eyes turned to glowing red and his hair became flame like but remained black. On his back black angelic wings of energy emerged as he roared as his body began to over flow with Sol Dragon's power.

The two beyblades and bit beasts slammed together into a colossal deadlock and the ground around them began to crumble as gale force winds swept around them. Everyone watching them was either forced to cling to anything heavy or bolted down to avoid being blown away. Even Nemesis was having a hard time remaining standing.

Between the dazzling lights and immense winds everyone saw a figure seemingly immune to the sheer power of the clash between the two titanic bit beasts. Jolt stood stock still where he had been since the start of the battle with no emotion on his face at all.

Nemesis screamed as loud as she could over the winds, "DARK KIRARA! DARK NIGHTMARE!" The kitsune bit beast turned into a raging black fireball and began to overpower Sol Dragon.

Jolt watched emotionlessly as his bit beast was forced back by the kitsune. Right when everyone thought it would all be over Jolt let out a shout, "NOW! SOL BREAKER!"

Everyone was blinded for about a minute by the brilliant golden light that Sol Dragon had emitted. Once everyone could open their eyes they saw millions of tiny glittering lights falling from the sky and then heard the clatter of a beyblade hitting the ground.

One the ground lay Dark Kirara's blade motionless while Sol Dragon remained spinning. Nemesis pulled herself up of the ground and went to retrieve her beyblade but Jolt was quicker and held it above her reach.

"I think you owe me something… like your real name or at least a look at your face?" He commented. What he got was a kick in the nuts however and he fell to the ground clutching his family jewels as every guy their winced in sympathy.

Nemesis grabbed her beyblade back but before she left she whispered in Jolt's ear, "I'm sorry Jolt… but I can't tell you yet… try to understand…"

She kissed him on the cheek shyly and ran off through the crowd before either Hilary or Kai could react.

* * *

Jolt: So another battle and the mystery of the Nemesis deepens... Who is she and why does she seem so attached to Jolt? 

Signe: Please don't start that…

Jolt: You know what I can threaten you with…

Signe: Oo I'll be good!

Mel: Read and Review!

Jeni: who the hell is Mel?

Nemesis: That's what I want to know too…


	11. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine

Jolt: Took a while but new chappy!

All: YAY!

Jolt: to Hellfires Fury, yes I do have an Aussie accent.

Canadians: -drool-

Jolt: Oo you'd think I'd be used to that by now…

WARNING: This chapter has a very graphic first attempt at a torture scene… beware…

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jolt screamed as loud as he could in agony. The vice between his legs was so tight it was beginning to crush his testicles. He flexed his bruised muscles as he tried to break free of the restraints only to fail for the tenth time in a row.

He glared at the one that was causing him this pain and growled, "Why are you doing this…?" He focused on the person in the shadows and couldn't fathom who it could be.

"Because you hurt me… this is payback!" A girl replied. As she stepped out of the shadows Jolt's eyes widened as he realized whom it was. Her brown hair and eyes, that face.

"Rozi!" Jolt gasped shocked beyond belief, why would such a shy and friendly girl do something like this? Didn't they share a mutual feeling of love? Why would she hurt the only guy who would forsake all others just to be with her?

Jolt had no time to think again before he was screaming in pain again. Slowly Rozi turned a wheel and all of Jolt's limbs where stretched outwards causing the joints to nearly pop out of their sockets.

Rozi took out a scalpel and began making small cuts all over Jolt's body as he writhed in pain. Slowly the cuts formed into patterns and words. Jolt didn't take the time to figure out what the said as Rozi began to make cuts in his penis.

For hours Rozi tightened the straps stretching Jolt's limbs and the vice while making tiny cuts in his body as his blood began to form a pool beneath him. Soon his entire body was cut and bleeding as Rozi stood in front of Jolt with a smile on her face as she said, "I'm bored… I guess its time to finish up…" She grabbed the handle of the vice and in a sudden movement tightened it all the way…

Jolt screamed in a high pitched voice as loud as his lungs would allow him and was suddenly aware he was on soft cotton sheets, he quickly check himself and found nothing was missing. He sighed with relief and pulled himself out of bed.

He walked through the hotel room his team was staying in, paid for by the BBA, out onto the balcony that over looked the Sydney harbour. Drawing a shuddered breath Jolt attempted to relax. It was a just nightmare, granted his first in 13 years but still just a nightmare.

Completely ignoring the fact all he was wearing was a black t-shirt and boxer shorts, Jolt sat on the railing and sighed deeply. His mind raced over the thoughts that had begun to plague him, would Rozi really do that? Could she hate him that much? Could she…?

His thoughts where interrupted by the door of the balcony opening to reveal his two very worried team mates. Hilary looked to be the most worried and Kai you could only tell was worried by the look in his eyes.

Hilary was in pink pyjamas that was very loose fitting and looked quite comfortable while Kai was wearing just a pair of black boxers with 'No Entry' written in red on the back.

Hilary raced over to Jolt and wrapped him up in her arms and cried into his chest, "I heard you scream and got so worried… what happened?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Jolt looked down at her and had to admit she was very attractive. He then looked over at Kai who was still looking at him.

Jolt patted Hilary's back and began to tell them everything that happened in his nightmare. He explained everything in vivid detail omitting not even the tiniest detail. After he had finished an hour later he took a deep breath and looked at this friends reactions.

Kai was holding his crotch making a sympathetic pained look while Hilary looked horrified. He had expected as much but he was a little surprised when Kai suddenly gave him a hug.

Kai shook his head and muttered, "That is just sick… not even the Abbey would accept that behaviour…"

Hilary hugged Jolt tightly, "It's disgusting… why would anyone do something like that."

"Thankfully it was just a nightmare…" Jolt replied, "And it's not at all like her… she's… too lovely and gentle to be like that" he smiled as he thought about her and how much he still cared for her as he held Hilary in a friendly embrace.

Several minutes passed in silence when Kai suddenly commented, "Can we go inside now? I'm freezing!"

Jolt laughed at his companion and smiled, "I suppose so… we got to look around the city tomorrow anyway."

Hilary looked at Jolt as they walked inside, "Why is that Jolt?"

Jolt grinned evilly, "To have fun of course!"

The three chuckled as they shut the door to the balcony not noticing someone had been listening to the whole thing from the balcony above. Her brown eyes filled with tears as she heard of the pain inflicted on Jolt in the nightmare and bit her lower lip.

She wore black pyjamas that fit loosely around her body and her hair was died blue. She shock her head and felt her heart wrench inside her at the thought that in the nightmare the pain was inflicted by the one he loved more then anyone.

She put her hands to her heart and sobbed while trying to figure out why such horrible thoughts would have manifested into a nightmare. Did he really feel that the girl could really hate him enough to do that?

She sobbed out, "Oh Jolt…" before spinning around and running back into her room…

* * *

Jolt: More details are coming together as to how Jolt feels about everyone and his past… but would Rozi really do that?

Signe: Ew…

Jolt: Read and Review!


	12. Day in the Park

Disclaimer: I own several Beyblades but not the rights to the products.

Signe: -twitch- Ew…

Jolt: enough twitching…

Jeni: I think she's out of it.

Jolt: -pokes Signe in the back of the head-

Signe: Tala… lemon… hurry…

Jolt: well… judging by this puddle where she was standing she's-umph!

Jeni: SSSSHHH!

**

* * *

**"HELP ME!" Jolt's voice echoed through one of the parks of Sydney. Suddenly Hilary shot around a corner dragging a rather panicked Jolt behind her. "Hilary! Where are we going!" The Aussie asked desperately. 

Hilary came to a stop and forced Jolt onto a bench she grinned at the bewildered boy and replied, "You wait here and see." With that she ran off.

Jolt blinked and shrugged before relaxing back on the bench. Right in front of him was a great looking fountain not that he was interested in that stuff. As he sat there a girl who was sitting on the edge of the fountain began to passionately kiss her boyfriend. This simple thing happening caused Jolt to have a painful memory surface…

It was several years ago when Jolt was still in year 10. It was the second half of the school year and he had fallen head over heels for a certain blonde in his English class. Her name was Karly. He was totally infatuated and would do anything she asked. He asked her out but she never responded…

Then she apparently ended up in a mental clinic for depression. He wanted to visit but no one would ever tell him where she was so he could…

Some time later and it was the third year of Jolt being head over heels for the girl. He still had never been given a reply to his asking to go out with her. He saw her just a few times and then she suddenly left and he never heard about her again…

Back to the present Jolt shut his eyes tight and folded his arms and muttered, "Damn bitch… If I ever see her again I'll kill her… damn you Karly…" He remembered the way he looked back in those days. How he wore glasses before he got his contact lenses and had long hair in a ponytail. How he actually looked like a nerd… "Teh… if she saw me now she'd go for me… damn superficial worthless arseholes…"

Jolt was jarred from his thoughts by a familiar sound. He looked about and saw two beyblades engaged in battle. He half closed his eyes as he watched the two youngsters bet the crap out of the others blade while laughing. Jolt smiled and muttered, "That's the way… enjoy yourselves while you can… saviour every moment of your youth and don't let it pass you by… let nothing hold you back and have fun…"

"Jolt, I'm back!" Jolt heard Hilary's voice and looked over at her and immediately began to drool…

In her hand was a freshly made Aussie hotdog with onion and tomato sauce. Jolt's hand shot at the food only to have Hilary raise it out of reach. He slipped and his hand landed on her chest instead of the food.

The two remained there for several seconds with very different thoughts. Jolt thought, 'So that's what a girls boob feels like… its softer then I thought… oh shit she's gonna kill me…" Hilary on the other hand thought, 'Oh my god! He's touching my boob! I… I wonder if he likes it…? I hope he does…'

Jolt pulled his hand back and blushed, "Hilary… sorry… it was an accident…"

Hilary placed their hotdogs done on the bench and jumped onto Jolt's lap and passionately kissed the now quite freaked out Aussie as hard as she could. Hilary's head was full of stars as she gave herself to the man she wanted so badly.

Jolt could do nothing but sit as his entire body went into shock, what the hell was Hilary doing? And why? It made no sense to him. No girl wanted someone like him. He was just an unemployed nerd that hung out with druggies and spent most of his time playing video games. Guys like that don't have women throwing themselves at them.

What happened next surprised both of them. A third person pulled Hilary of Jolt and slapped her while hissing, "Get your sluty mouth of him!"

Hilary was furious, "Why not go and find someone else to annoy you hussy? Do you even know him? Of course not! So mind your won business!"

The other person who Jolt recognised as Nemesis, causing him to go bug eyed, grit her teeth and leapt at Hilary and the two began the biggest catfight of all time.

At first Jolt thought of getting between them then decided to do the only intelligent thing… stay the hell out of the way. He stared as the girls hissed, scratched, bit, kicked and growled at each other with no idea how to stop this insanity.

Jolt swallowed a lump in his throat and said a silent prayer to Sol Dragon he wouldn't get hit in the nuts before diving into the melee of the girls. Jolt grabbed Hillary from behind and restrained her while another guy grabbed Nemesis who somehow still had her hood on. Unfortunately both guys got hit between the legs but maintained their grips on the girls.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jolt shouted and after a while the girls stopped struggling and the guys loosened their grips but the girls didn't move. Jolt looked at Nemesis and asked, "Why the hell are you so angry?"

Nemesis' reply was to throw a handful of stones at Jolt and Hilary and run of into some thick trees. Jolt shook it off and chased after her much to the brunette's surprise.

Jolt kept running with Nemesis just in sight for what seemed like days to him but it was only an hour or so. Either she was a marathon runner or she really wanted to get away. However Jolt was far from a great runner and quickly tired and was totally out of breath but he still ran anyway with the only thing leading him was the torn pieces of Nemesis' cloak on the trees.

Suddenly he shot out into a clearing and found Nemesis right there. She turned around in surprise and the two of them tripped over and landed hard on the ground. It was now Jolt realized Nemesis had lost her hood and how close he was to her. He lay on top of her with his lips almost against hers and noses practically touching. He stared into eyes he knew better then he expected. "No way…"

* * *

Jolt: WHO IS SHE? ONLY I KNOW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA! 

Signe: lemon… Tala… lemon…

Jeni: Oo Jolt's gone psycho and Signe's drooling…

Nemesis: Read and Review!


	13. Lemon Anyone?

Jolt: No intro this time and I'm too lazy for a disclaimer this time… so on with the story!

Oh by the way… I don't count votes. This goes only on my thoughts… so Jolt is gonna be getting around a lot…

And since I got permission from Nemesis I can now write a lemon for this fic!

* * *

"No way…" Jolt stared down into the eyes of Nemesis in shock. He had never expected this…

Jolt was staring into familiar green eyes and the unmistakeable beauty of his friend and love of the time, Rozi. She had died her hair light blue and the young man blushed as he gazed into her eyes.

Rozi looked into Jolt's eyes for a few minutes with a slight blush before throwing him off of herself, "You… how could you elope with a hussy like that!"

"She jumped on me!" Jolt shot back.

"Oh and that makes it ok?" Rozi shouted back at him, "Why didn't you throw her off?"

"You know how gentle I am!"

"She looked like she was about to rape you!"

"Why are you so fucking angry anyway! Not like you want to be with me!"

Rozi glared at Jolt in silence as he glared straight back.

While Jolt was of European descent Rozi was of Asian descent yet was just as Aussie as he was. They had both spent their lives growing up in Australia, shared the accent and where comfortable in its climate for the most part.

The two glared at each other for well over an hour without moving at all. Suddenly Rozi through her arms around Jolt and balled her eyes out, "Oh Jolt… I missed you! I really did…"

Jolt looked at his nemesis in surprise and hugged her tightly, "Rozi… I missed you too… I'm sorry for being a jerk… I really am…"

Before Jolt could babble anymore Rozi planted a kiss directly on the stunned young mans lips. He nervously returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jolt relaxed quickly and let his instincts take over as he held her close and kissed her passionately as his hands roamed up and down her back. In response Rozi mewed softly and pressed her body against his.

Without warning Rozi tugged at the shocked Jolt's pants and pulled them off his body completely. This one act was so erotic to the late teen that he was instantly aroused to his fullest, almost poking Rozi in the eye in the process.

She stared at his length hungrily as she licked her lips. Jolt's head was a buzz, it had been so long since he had relieved his sexual tension in any way, which until now had only been with his hand, that he was about ready to just ram his length down Rozi's throat and fuck her face right then.

He didn't have to wait as Rozi immediately went to swallow her friend's swollen length while licking at it with her tongue, causing Jolt to moan out load. Curious she looked up to see Jolt had his eyes closed and a look of pleasure on his face and his hands gently wrapping around her head.

She smiled and suckled on his length taking all of it into her mouth as far as she could without choking. Since Jolt wasn't all that large she could take all of his length with little trouble at all.

She sucked him and bobbed her head up and down as Jolt ran his fingers through her hair and moaned. The whole thing, sucking him off, him moaning, his hands running so gently through her hair… It was making her awfully wet and gave her an itch she just had to scratch.

She suddenly pulled away and forced Jolt to the ground where she unbuttoned her jeans fought the fly down hand practically tore off her own jeans and panties before latterly jumping onto Jolt's length.

Jolt gasped as she slid down his shaft. With that one act she had taken his virginity and surrendered her own to him. He saw her wince as the virginal barrier was broken through by his manhood and saw the small amount of blood on the hilt of his length to prove it.

She sat for a moment with most of him in her trying to get used to the feelings shooting through her, alerting her every nerve ending and making her shiver with pleasure. Jolt was inexperienced but had read his fair share of erotica's and looked at a fair amount of adult art so he had an idea of what to do.

Jolt reached his hands under Rozi's shirt and with some help removed it and unhooked her bra setting her small breasts free to the cool air. He marvelled as her nipples hardened quickly to his teasing fingers and hands as he played with her breasts.

Rozi had her hands on Jolt's still dressed chest to support herself and slowly began to move her hips up and down on his manhood sending pulses of pleasure up her spine and through her body. She looked into Jolt's brown stained blue eyes through her own half closed ones as her breath quickly quickened.

Two people from another world where united in pleasure as the girls body bounced up and down on the slightly older boys love pole. Jolt breathed hard as he whispered, "Oh…. Rozi… I'm going to… cum…"

Rozi's breath quickened and she moaned loudly as she heard Jolt whisper and she replied, "A-ah… m-me too…"

Jolt's grip on her nipples tightened as Rozi gripped his shirt tight as she dropped down and swallowed his whole manhood inside her love tunnel and they both moaned the others name as they came. Jolt slightly first spewing his hot cream inside of her followed by Rozi who came as soon as she felt Jolt's hot sperm inside of her.

She collapsed on top of him in exhaustion and smiled at him. Jolt looked at her and smiled although she still had shocked him by being so straightforward…

Not that he really cared right now…

"Well… that was fun…" He commented breathlessly.

Rozi just giggled.

* * *

Jolt: SO FANS! The girl from the first chapter is infact Nemesis who is really Rozi! What a twist... but wait! There are more twists to come!

Jolt: Read and Review!


End file.
